Moonlit Thunder Saixene
by Anaxn
Summary: It's a rainy day in the World That Never Was. Although ordered to inspect Marluxia's castle, the real reason Saix accepted this mission must remain secret. It's forbidden for Nobodies to feel. Then what IS going on? Saix Larxene romance


Moonlit Thunder

It was another rainy night, perfect for staying indoors. It was surprising though. The World-That-Never-Was rarely had any weather. Another massive crack resonated in the sky and a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated Castle Oblivion. The rain came in torrents, sheeting from the roof of the castle, blinding all who were in it and daring those who weren't. Saix stood in front of the door to Castle Oblivion, glaring out at the dark sky. There weren't too many clouds, just large ones, and through it all, a large hole remained in them, revealing Kingdom Hearts, the moon of this black country. Mist was rising off the ground, as though it had been heated then doused in water. He was here again. He knew exactly why, but really didn't want to accept it. Didn't want to admit a possible weakness. Turning around, darkness spread from his hand to the door, opening it silently. Officially, he was here to inspect the castle, per order of Xemnas, the superior. The unofficial reason he was there was one no one would ever need to know, would ever learn, and if they did, was one he would never admit. And if they told, they would never be found after the horrible things he would do them. It was expressly forbidden by the laws of nature for him to have feelings, something that never would, and never could happen. Then what was this he was feeling? He ignored his thoughts as his black boots thudded dully on the white floors of the Castle. A strand of blue hair got in his face and he brushed it away angrily, though at what, he didn't know. Crossing his sinewy arms over his chest, he strode down the hall, his footsteps making the castle shudder.  
"Gee, you don't have to make such a racket just to let us know you're here! You could have just opened the door." A certain female sadist said, leaning against one of the blanched white pillars.  
"You know as well as I that that door causes the memories you have to disappear, and I would like to keep mine, thank you." "Well you don't have to be so loud." Larxene said in that saucy way she did, getting up from leaning on the column.  
"I'm here to inspect the castle."  
"Marluxia's in charge of this castle, not me."  
"Yes, but I'd rather not talk to that pink haired he-she right now. He pisses me off." Larxene raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that emotion I detect in your voice?" It couldn't be. It was impossible.  
"You know as well as I that we have no emotions. Now would you mind showing me the Castle?" She sighed, rolling her head, the two sleeked back strands of hair accenting the movement.  
"Alright, follow me." She said, walking down the hall and swaying her hips as all females do when they want attention. Saix almost growled. Was she teasing him? Shoving such thoughts aside, he followed her around the castle. She showed him rooms that hadn't been used in months, and other rooms that had never been entered at all, yet all of them were mysteriously free of dust. Whether this was just another trick of the castle, or something suspicious was going on, Saix didn't care. He was staring at the back of Larxene's neck, wondering why the evil feeling of emptiness that always smoldered in his heart had suddenly died down when he saw her.

Larxene led him through the castle, hoping to conceal the fact that her wandering feet kept going towards her bedroom. Damnit, why did this keep happening when Saix came over? He was the only other person she ever tried to impress, if only by not being as sarcastic around him. The reason she respected him, at least according to all the members of Organization XIII, was that he was just as vicious and sadistic as her. The real reason she respected him was actually a lot deeper and had very little to do with respect. She almost passed the training hall when she realized that was the perfect place for them to go, seeing as Saix loved fighting so much.  
"This is the last stop, Saix. I've shown you around the entire Castle." Saix looked up from whatever he was staring at, and nodded, a small yet vicious smirk forming on his lips.  
"A training hall. Very nice addition, Larxene. I suppose you managed to convince Marluxia to put it here?"  
"After a few 'stray' kunai from target practice, he was sure it was for the best." She said, matching his vicious smirk as they shared one of their rare sadist moments together. She opened the large door, revealing a massive glass room the size of the entrance hall, the rain pounding on the glass to create a cacophony of noises. The two of them walked to the center, side by side for once, and took their places at opposite sides of a ring, Saix's claymore and Larxene's kunai appearing in their respective hands. A flash of lightning cracked outside the room, and the kunai in Larxene's hands zapped out of her hand, bolts of lightning following them. Saix's claymore swung upwards, deflecting the physical strike and matching the lighting with the force from his weapon. He ran forward, the light of Kingdom Hearts making him stronger than usual. There was a clash as the weapons of the nobodies collided, then separated. Lightning flashed across Kingdom Hearts and another crash echoed along with the rain and thunder.  
"For number 12, Larxene, you're pretty good." Saix said, sliding back from a series of attacks.  
"As you live up to your number, Saix." Larxene said, flipping backwards, their version of compliments taking their toll. She dodged forwards, using her speed to land a set of successive hits on Saix. He crashed into the ground and she jumped up, preparing for the finishing blow. Swiftly he lifted his claymore and blocked her kunai, swiping them away and jumping up into a crouch, claymore still held in one hand. His blue hair was tilted to one side and the cross shaped scar on his face was starting to extend as he prepared for another lunar strike. There was the low rumble of thunder and he leapt up, striking powerfully with his claymore. Larxene blocked most of his strikes until the last, when the flat side of his claymore hit her shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, sliding a bit away from him as the scar on his face receded again. His claymore disappeared into the moonlight and he walked towards her. She winced as her shoulder had gone numb from the hit, then he held out a hand to help her up. The kunai in her hand disappeared and she accepted the offering, using it to get up.  
"Your shoulder good?" Saix asked, hiding the hints of nonexistent emotion in his voice.  
"Yeah, fine." Larxene said, refusing to show her gratitude. They were both stubborn, after all. The two walked out of the room, leaving the waning rainfall and moon behind.

"Hey Larxene. Saix." Axel said, walking up to the two sadists with a grin on his face.  
"See you two are finally getting together?"  
"Be careful, Axel. I wouldn't want you getting hurt, let alone STABBED TO DEATH BY ABOUT A THOUSAND KUNAI now, would I?" Larxene said sweetly but threateningly, bringing a set into her hand. Saix's claymore dangerously appeared in his opposite hand and the berserker glared at the red head, who put up his hands in submission.  
"Fine fine! Just joking! Jees, what's with you people? SO serious all the time." He said, turning around and Larxene turned around, intending to talk with Saix.  
"You just need to lighten up!" The Flame said, suddenly pushing Larxene into Saix's arms, almost making the Nymph's face go red, but she didn't have emotions, so it didn't exist. Her head was near his sinewy chest, the stands of hair from his face touching her cheeks. The Diviner's face was one of pure shock, the nobody female's lithe frame leaning slightly against his body. The sleeked back strands of hair framed his scarred face. and a picture of a fiery nobody doubling over from the pain of laughing.  
"BASTARD!!" Larxene shrieked, whipping around and flinging a set of kunai at him. The Flame got up from laughing long enough to dodge them, then ran down the hall laughing his fool head off. Saix stood there, both angry at and grateful for the stupid red head neophyte. Larxene turned around, growling slightly with her cheeks slightly flushed.  
"Stupid yarou..." She growled and Saix sighed, dismissing the thought swirling around his brain.  
"I need to report back to the Superior. I'll make sure an extra word gets in about Axel." He said, smirking slightly as he thought about his revenge.  
"I wish I could help you, but Marluxia needs my help. You know the baka okama." Larxene said, sighing and looking over her shoulder in a resigned way.  
"I'll come over more often, if only to help you maul the head off of Axel." Saix said, turning around. Larxene looked at him strangely, then smiled.  
"I'd like that." Saix smirked, turning around and walked out the door of Castle Oblivion. He needed to come here more often.


End file.
